Static memories are employed in numerous integrated circuits. Such memories may be used to cache data or instructions or store machine status. In contemporary integrated circuits there is an emphasis in memory bandwidth or the rate that data may be written to and read from the memory. Memory bandwidth may be increased by providing plural ports to the memory cells of the static memory. This may take the form of a dual port memory cell having one read port and one write port. Alternatively each memory cell may have plural read ports or plural write ports.
There is a problem with the prior art write port circuits. Because of the matrix row and column organization of static memories, the prior art techniques require more power during write operations than necessary to merely change the state of a memory cell. There is a need in the art for write port circuits which consume less power.